


came in like a dream

by renjunies



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pick Up Lines, alcohol mention, based off ungtae going to the hello kitty store together, dedicated to the imfact group chat im in, ft taehos cat hair from i'm fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunies/pseuds/renjunies
Summary: this is probably the worst thing i've ever written in my whole life im so sorry. im such a terrible writer but i just felt like imfact needed more ficsalso i might actually write out their date in like a kind of spin off/ one shot thing but idk for reference the title is from shine





	

"Wow. You're _purrfect_."

"Ungjae, I work in a Hello Kitty store. Trust me when I say I've already heard that at least a hundred times before." Taeho said - well accustomed to Ungjae's antics - as he continued scanning and packing away the other's items.

"Stop _kitten_ around, just take _meowt_." Ungjae countered, a small smile playing on his lips. Teasing Taeho was, arguably, the best part of his week; and probably his younger sister's too as she always walked out with a new Hello Kitty toy.

" _Fur_ God sakes, Ungjae." Taeho responded whilst laughing and Ungjae grinned at him.

 

Ungjae's tradition of using cat pick up lines started the first day the two had met.

**"How may I help you?" Taeho asked as he walked up to the purple haired boy who'd just stumbled into the store. The truth is, Ungjae's decision to enter the store had been an impulsive one. He had actually been with Jian, on his way to get a coffee when he'd caught sight of Taeho in the store laughing at something on his phone and, after murmuring something to Jian about wanting to 'see more of the cute boy' and telling him to wait at the cafe, quickly ducked into the store leaving his friend to walk to the cafe alone.**

**"Uh," Ungjae turned a light pink before glancing furtively around the store cursing at himself for not checking out the shop before he'd stepped in. "I want to buy a toy, um, for my sister." Ungjae could feel himself getting flustered and he began playing with the ends of his sleeves nervously.**

**"That's so sweet. How old is your sister?" Taeho asked before leading Ungjae over to one of the shelves of toys.**

**After he'd replied, the blonde pointed out some plushies that he deemed age appropriate before stepping back to allow Ungjae to make his decision. After pretending to look thoroughly at the assortment of teddies in front of him whilst secretly glancing at the other he grabbed the sailor-style Hello Kitty (almost certainly because it matched the stripey top the blonde was wearing). Taeho nodded approvingly at his choice before leading him over to the counter so he could scan it.**

**"Is there anything else?" The cashier asked once he'd scanned and bagged the toy.**

**"If I were a cat I'd spend all nine lives with you." Ungjae blurted out before immediately becoming overwhelmed with shame. He wasn't even sure where that pick up line had come from (when had he ever looked at cat themed pick up lines?) and why his mind had thought it appropriate to spit it out. Although it seemed that Taeho had no complaints about his atrocious pun as he brought out one of his own.**

**"That was CAT-astrophic." He replied with a smile - which may have made Ungjae weak at the knees. After making eye contact they both burst out into laughter and, much to the annoyance of Jian who was still waiting at the cafe, Ungjae ended up hanging around with Taeho whilst he worked for the next hour. If it were up to him he would have stayed with the blonde for longer but unfortunately he had to pick up his sister from school. "Good bye, Ungjae." Taeho waved enthusiastically as the younger left the store.**

After that incident, Ungjae had begun visiting Taeho in the store regularly (always with some puns prepared), usually bringing his sister along. Which made the younger girl very happy since she loved both Hello Kitty toys and the 'kitty boy' as she named Taeho due to the way he styled his hair; two pieces twisted and pinned into cat ear shapes.

 

"By the way, Jeup and Sang are coming around my house tonight for pizza and drinks, any chance you want to join? You can bring someone."

"I can probably make it and I'll ask Jian if he wants to come." Taeho nodded and  the two spent a few more minutes catching up before Ungjae said his goodbyes and took Hina's free hand - her other clutching the newly bought teddy - and exited the store. 

 

 

Taeho spent a good forty minutes trying on different outfits. Ungjae had never seen him outside of his work (aside from when they hung out in Taeho's breaks but even then Taeho was still dressed in work-appropriate clothing) so now he wanted to make a good impression (read: wear something that doesn't scream five year old). After thorough evaluation he chose a baggy grey t-shirt over black skinny jeans paired with a plain black choker for a simple but well put together look.

He was later on thankful for his outfit choice as everyone who arrived was wearing t-shirts or, in Ungjae's case, a hoodie - he'd paired it with a cap, a chain and black ripped jeans that Taeho could admit he looked amazing in.

 

An hour later, three pizzas and two bottles of soju down and Jeup was suggesting a drinking game. It was unnecessary as they were already well on their way to getting drunk without it but they played it all the same.

"Okay, so everyone knows the rules to never have I ever, right? You just take a shot if you've done what someone suggests." Jeup instructs looking around to make sure everyone understood before filling the shot glasses in front of them with soju.

"I'll start. Never have I ever, broken a leg."

"Oh, come on man. That's so tame." Sang interrupts before taking a shot.

"You have to start off tame so it can get worse." Jeup defends and Jian agrees.

"My go then. Never have I ever been to America." Taeho says and grins at the sounds of groans as multiple people reach for their shots.

Much to Sang's delight, it was his turn next and thus ended the mild playing; after his go the game got continuously wilder until everyone was to drunk to carry on and all of their secrets were out in the open (read: they knew way to much about what Sang got up to in clubs) and they decided to put down the soju and instead put on an episode of Reply 1988 because according to Jian "who doesn't have the biggest crush on Park Bogum?".

Jian, finding the floor rather uncomfortable, reached over for another piece of pizza before getting up and sitting down on the armchair behind him. Barely a second later, Sang clambered onto his lap only to fall asleep almost immediately, his arms looped around Jian's neck and face buried into his shoulder. Jeup immediately pulled out his phone and captured some pictures whilst Jian attempted to slap he phone away without disturbing the sleeping boy. Taeho, stretched out across the other sofa, was watching the scene unfold when Ungjae joined him, lazily throwing the leg over the elder and resting his head on Taeho's shoulder before pulling out his phone.

"If you guys are sleeping here, I'm stealing your bed, Taeho." Jeup called out not waiting for an answer before retreating out of the room. After Jeup had left, the room was silent (aside from the snoring being emitted by Jian who had also fallen asleep) and Taeho began to zone out; lost in thoughts that, unsurprisingly, revolved around the purple haired boy currently wrapped around him.

Shortly after, he was pulled out of his train of thought by the sudden feeling of lips on his neck and let out ("very manly") squeal. Ungjae, between giggles, pressed a few more butterfly kisses underneath his jaw before nuzzling his face into the crook of Taeho's neck and whispering something that sounded unmistakably like 'cute kitty'.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow." Taeho stated, the buzz of alcohol making it easy to say what he'd been deliberating about asking him for the past few weeks.

"Huh?" Ungjae questioned as he lifted his head to make eye contact.

"You said at the store you wanted me to take you out, right?" He replied. Ungjae gave a nod in response before a giant grin spread across his face.

"Can't wait." The younger answered before placing his head back into it's previous position on the other's shoulder and letting himself fall into the lull of sleep; Taeho dropping off soon after to the rhythm of Ungjae's breaths against his collar bone.

 

 

Ungjae woke up to the sound of whispering and the sound of a phone camera going off and he made a groan of distaste and tried to bury his face further into Taeho's shoulder.

"Jeup, I am going to smash your phone to pieces. You woke him up." He heard Taeho grumble before tightening his arms protectively around him. "Just go back to sleep, Ungjae." He whispered. Ungjae nodded before following Taeho's orders and letting himself drop back off.

 

When he next woke up, he noticed that Taeho was no longer lay next to him and that someone had wrapped a blanket around him. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed at his face trying to get rid of the weariness still present in his features.

"Morning, sunshine." Taeho laughed as he walked into the front room holding two mugs of coffee. He passed on mug to Ungjae and placed the other on the coffee table next to the armchair that Sang was still passed out on. "Jian had to leave but he told me of your coffee requirement in the morning."

"Thank you." Ungjae said as he took a small sip of the drink. "Where's Jeup?"

"In my room, probably laughing over the amount of incriminating photos he got of us all last night and dreaming up the ways he can blackmail us with them." Taeho flopped down onto the sofa next to Ungjae dramatically. "You're going to regret ever meeting me when you get one of Jeup's Christmas cards. He stores every embarrassing photo and collages them onto a card for us every year and he's already started a folder for you and Jian." 

"That honestly sounds hilarious, I can't wait. Besides, I'm never going to regret meeting you, kittae." He said as he nudged Taeho who turned and glared at him.

"If you start calling me kittae I'm cancelling our date." He threatened halfheartedly. 

"You like me too much to do that." Ungjae teased with a wink and Taeho pushed him. 

"I hate you." 

"Sure you do, kittae." Ungjae replied before getting up and running out of the room.

"Na Ungjae!" 

 

 

Taeho was what could be described as an anxious wreck in the hours leading up to their dinner full of a million 'what-if's' and thinking of all the ways the night could go awry. However, judging by the way Ungjae grabbed him and pressed their lips together at the end of the night before running into his flat, Taeho came to the conclusion that it went well and he walked home with a smile on his face. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the worst thing i've ever written in my whole life im so sorry. im such a terrible writer but i just felt like imfact needed more fics  
> also i might actually write out their date in like a kind of spin off/ one shot thing but idk   
> for reference the title is from shine


End file.
